Carta para Ging
by Akane Black
Summary: Fics perteneciente a mi coleccion Bizarra. Una carta enviada por Reiza a Ging, despues ke sale de Greed Island. Ojo, muxo OOC.....y nada coherente


**FAN FICS DE HUNTER X HUNTER**

**CARTA PARA GING**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Hunter x Hunter pertenece a Togashi-Sama, aunque existan grupos que deseen lo contrario UU**

**Fics basado en los ovas de HxH Greed Island Final, específicamente en la pelea con Reiza.**

**Esto es completamente un Fics Bizarro, por no mencionar que es un OOC, así que lo de "Esto es lo más incoherente que e leído en mi vida" ya lo tengo asumido.**

**Estimado Ging (O más conocido como jefe, contratista o mounstro-sama)**

Bueno, como me pediste, te estoy enviando este mail al sitio del Hunter, en la modalidad de encontrar a tus amigos, solo si tenía que salir de Greed Island por culpa de tu hijo, y como así fue, pues heme aquí, escribiendo en una maldita computadora que apenas y comprendo sus funciones básicas, así que lo primero que quiero decirte es ¡¡ME DEBES 20 MILLONES!!

Maldito, y te dices ser mi amigo, sabes que no poseo una credencial de Hunter y no sabes lo que me costó para que un cazador me dejara usar la suya, casi y amenazo de muerte al novato que me la "facilitó", pero al mocoso ese le tuve que pasar los 20 millones que cobran por mandar mails a los Hunters descabellados que no les gusta ser ubicados por métodos convencionales como un simple celular y prefieren exaltar su sentido del drama, así que este dinero me los debes Ging.

Pero déjame decirte que te encuentro la persona mas contradictoria del universo, sin mencionar los adjetivos de metiche y copuchento. Si tanto quieres saber como se las está arreglando tu hijo para encontrarte, pues deberías mover tu existencia y volver a ingresar al juego para verlo con tus propios ojos y no estar esperando información de terceras personas.

Ging, se que no te gusta escucharlo..........¡¡PERO ERES LA PERSONA MÁS CÓMODA Y FLOJA QUE JAMÁS E CONOCIDO!!

No debería contarte nada. Jajajaja, pero, aún así, me caes bien, pero como Gon me simpatiza más que tu, igual te voy a contar algunos sucesos acerca de nuestro enfrentamiento. Así que tu primer trabajo como padre será ponerte al tanto de TODO lo que a hecho tu hijo mientras tu andabas paseando y pescando.

Lo primero que debo decirte es que estoy sorprendido, ¿Cómo demonios supiste hace 12 años atrás que el chico sería del tipo intensificador? Bah, aceptaré mi derrota, así que la próxima vez que nos veamos, yo invitaré las cervezas, lo cual me servirá de recordatorio para no volver a apostar contigo.

Debo decir que Gon se parece mucho a su padre. En primer lugar tiene todo el cabello parado igualito a ti, lo que me hace pensar que tu familia no tiene ningún sentido por la estética capilar. En segundo lugar el chico heredó tu mirada. Si, tiene la misma mirada de mula terca que su padre. ¿No me vas a negar ahora que no tienes una mirada terca Ging? Es mas, ya ni sé quien es más terco, tu o tu hijo. Y en tercer lugar, el chico es obsesivo de veras. Creo que si logra encontrarte lo primero que deberías hacer es llevarlo a un Psicólogo, está obsesionado con encontrarte, aunque se muera en el intento. (Y conociéndote, eso es precisamente lo que esperabas de él. Insisto tu no sirves ni para amigo, menos para padre)

Definitivamente, Gon está tanto o más loco que tu. Aunque tiene un punto a favor, no se anda escondiendo de las personas como cierto amigo mechas paradas que conozco.

Bueno, en primer lugar, el chico llegó con sus 2 amigos y un montón de perdedores, así que ingeniosamente ellos cambiaron su plan de enfrentarme a ese que tu sueles hacer todo el tiempo, ya sabes, ese de recolectar información representando el papel del "imbécil soberano de las profundidades de la ineptitud". Después llegaron nuevamente con un grupo realmente bueno.

Hubieras visto el grupo de amigos de tu hijo, había una chica llamada Bisque que se hacía la que no sabía nada, pero a mi no me engaña, estoy seguro que ella entrenó a Gon. También había un chico llamado Killua, que al parecer es el mejor amigo de tu hijo. Yo creo que si Gon te logra encontrar, pues lo conocerás, y te vas a llevar una sorpresa, ese chico es realmente increíble, pero no te contaré nada más, quiero que lo averigües por tu cuenta. También estaba con ellos un tipo llamado Hisoka, que es muy fuerte, pero al parecer a Killua no le cae bien. Y pues el resto es harina de otro costal.

Si hubieras visto la pelea que tuvimos estarías orgulloso de tu hijo y serías tú el que lo estaría buscando (Y de seguro que todavía crees que te darán el premio al padre del año) como el chico se parece a ti, pues ahí se quedó, hasta el final de la pelea, ¡Y hasta logró atrapar uno de mis sorprendentes saques!. Bah, tenías razón, después de todo, el muchacho es hijo tuyo y es bien fuerte.

Gon ya tiene una técnica especial, pero es muy rara, parece basarse en el juego del Janken, y es un golpe de nen muy poderoso, pero también es una técnica muy rara, puesto que te dice que golpe te va a dar antes de darlo.

Nunca entendí por que decías que sería muy triste si el muchacho no se convertía en un buen Hunter, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que puedes ser feliz, pero lo comprenderás completamente cuando te reúnas finalmente con él. Y estoy convencido que Gon será capaz de encontrarte y ojalá que cuando lo haga té de la patada en el trasero que te mereces, miren que no haber luchado por la custodia de tu ÚNICO hijo.

Dwun tiene razón, Ging eres muy cruel.

Pero bueno, esperando verte pronto se despide el ex asesino asueldo

Reiza, el del cabello perfecto.

**Pta 1:**

**List, Elena y Eeta te mandan saludos, aunque Dwun te manda a decir que ojalá y te encuentres en el infierno, creo que todavía no le gusta eso de que le hayas cambiado el nombre.**

**Pta 2: **

**Por culpa de Gon, mis zapatos favoritos quedaron hechos añicos, así que además de deberme 20 millones me debes un par de zapatos, con los cuales te voy a dar el puntapié más fuerte de la historia.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Akane Black: O.o No me miren así 

**Kero: � ¿Cómo sabes que te están mirando?**

**Akane Black: Creo que todavía no sabes el significado de "Hipotético". Pero siguiendo en mi deporte favorito, o sea, ignorar al peluche parlante, debo decir que esto es definitivamente lo más bizarro que se me a ocurrido en mi vida. Además, quedó horrible.**

**Kero: Tienes razón**

**Akane Black: ¡¡ Lo sé, por eso no se lo dedico a nadie, no es de mi estilo andar insultando gente. Así que diré esto rápido. Gomen Nasai. Y gracias por leer esta cosa rara. Y no se preocupen, no es necesario que dejen reviews, ya estoy consiente de que esto apesta, así que gracias de nuevo si están leyendo esto, por que eso significa que no se desmayaron (todavía) mientras leían.**

**Kero: Así que esta vez Akane pide que le mandan todas las piedras y cartas de amenaza a ella personalmente**

**Akane Black: Bueno, nos vemos, ojalá y en otro tipo de fics que no acorten mi vida. Creo que este tipo de narraciones son perjudiciales para mi salud O.ouu . Bueno, dewa mata y ahí nos vemos.**


End file.
